Season 1
The first season of Blessed is set from 2015 to 2016. It has 6 episodes at the moment, but will eventually have a total of 22 episodes. All episodes being a timed at 1 hour. Blessed is a spin-off created by Matt based on WB hit series Charmed created by Constance M. Burge. Summary THE HALLIWELLS ARE BACK IN BUSINESS - 'Blessed follows the lives of three witches; descending from three (four since Eddie's parents both come from magical families) different lines of witches. Known as the Blessed Ones, three friends have the others' backs and are there to protect the innocent, while balancing their normal lives as your average everyday high school students. Each one with unique powers will continue with the task of keeping the world safe from demons and all evil creatures. Leader Pip (Marco U.) the oldest Charmed prodigy possesses the power of Premonition, courageous Beverly (Sophia Lillis) who possesses the power of Pyrokinesis, and timid Eddie (Jack Dylan Grazer) who possesses the powers of Psychokinesis and X-Ray Vision. Individually, each of them are strong, but together they assume the mantle of the most powerful source of good magic the world has ever known since the Charmed Ones. Together they will have to face new arising evils while trying to deal with school and relationships, especially with what's within them. Each heart-stopping episode in this lavishly layered series is a spell-binding adventure sprinkled with much suspense and humor. The Scripts To read Season 1 scripts click on the link below: * 'Season 1 Cast Main Cast * Marco U. as Pip Muniz-Halliwell * Sophia Lillis as Beverly Carson * Jack Dylan Grazer as Eddie Kresington * Ted King as Andy Trudeau Supporting and Recurring Cast * Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell * Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell * Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews * Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt * Victor Browne as Clay Muniz * Victor Webster as Coop Halliwell * Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell * Kennedi Clements as P.J. Halliwell * Zoe Blakely as Parker Halliwell * Maya Le Clark as Brianna Halliwell * Jacob Tremblay as Wyatt Halliwell * Jason Maybaum as Chris Halliwell * Emily Kelavos as Melinda Halliwell * Cailey Fleming as Tamora and Kat Mitchell * Iain Armitage as Henry Mitchell Junior * Jaeden Martell as Bill Reynolds * Finn Wolfhard as Richie Thompson * Wyatt Oleff as Stanley Upright * Jeremy Ray Taylor as Ben Hartman * Chosen Jacobs as Mike Hunter * Stephen Bogaert as Alvin Carson * Molly Atkinson as Sonia Kresington * Danielle Bisutti as Shannon Smith * David Eigenberg as John Kresington * Nicholas Hamilton as Henry Benson * Megan Charpentier as Greta Brewer * Owen Teague' '''as Patrick Hutchinson * Logan Thompson as Victor Cross * Mary-Pat Green as Miss Hickock * Cynthia King as Brittany Reynolds * Jackson Robert Scott as Georgie Reynolds * Isabelle Nélisse as Bethany Fadden * John De Lancie as Elder Odin * Elizabeth Dennehy as Elder Sandra * Stacy Haiduk as Guardian of the Urn/Punisher of the Greedy (2/22) * Shannen Doherty as Prudence Halliwell (1/22) * Charlie Shotwell as Colton (1/22) * Tommy Perna as Kava (1/22) * Michael Bailey Smith as Janor (1/22) * Jordin Sparks as Herself (1/22) * Jon Bernthal as Juno (1/22) * James Gallanders as Dreyl (1/22) * Danai Gurira' as Heida (1/22) * Suzanne Cryer as Doctor in 1x01 (1/22) * Kerry Bishé as Assistant Nurse in 1x01 (1/22) * Corbin Bleu as Demon in 1x03 (1/22) * Catherine Lyndon as Eileen Welsh, the Hex Witch (1/22) * Hillary Danner as Alexandra van Lewen (1/22) * Christie Lynn Smith as Allison Michaels (1/22) * Danielle Harris as Aviva (1/22) * Michelle Brookehurst as Tanya Parker (1/22) * Amy Adams as Maggie Murphy (1/22) * Camilla Rantsen as Carolyn Seldon (1/22) Episodes # Happy Birthday Pip! You're A Witch! # Blinded By The Grimlock # The Sins of the Parents # Daddy's Home # Uh Oh! We're In Treble! # Saving Mr. 35th President # Wiccans Envied Book of Shadows Pages in Blessed DominusTrinus.jpg|Dominus Trinus - Cast by Pip to receive his powers.|link=Dominus Trinus|linktext=Dominus Trinus Demon To Human Spell - mdaCHARMED2016.png|Demon To Human Spell - Cast by Pip and Bev to turn the '''Urn Guardian human.|link=Demon To Human Spell|linktext=Demon To Human Spell Promos BLESSED SEASON 1 COVER - DO NOT STEAL - COPYWRITTEN MATT.png|Season 1 Cover A BLESSED - SEASON 1 COVER B - DO NOT STEAL - MATT COPYWRITTEN.png|Season 1 Cover B BLESSED - SEASON 1 COVER C - DO NOT STEAL - COPYWRITTEN MATT.png|Season 1 Cover C Notes & Trivia * If one of the main characters does not appear in a particular episode, her/his name is credited any way; * If one of the recurring characters does not appear in a particular episode, her/his name isn't credited; * Pip, Bev and Eddie are the head characters from the main characters. Andy is still a main character, just not one of the heads. * Shannen Doherty reprises her role as Prudence Halliwell for the season premiere. * Ted King reprises his role as Andy Trudeau for the series, as the Blessed Ones' whitelighter. * Several demons and evil beings from Charmed get reprised. So far, ones who have made a returning appearance are: Grimlocks: Janor and Kava, and The Guardian of the Urn. * Several Charmed non-demon characters get reprised also. So far, ones who have made a returning appearance besides the Halliwell family are: Clay Muniz, who is also Pip's father, Miss Hickock and Brittany Reynolds. Category:BLESSED Category:Season 1 Category:Seasons